Sweet
by Ciircee
Summary: Just like the title says. Pink, candy-coated fluff. Entry into Sugar Quill's First Task.


Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JKR.  While I intended infringement out the wazoo, I did it for fun and not for profit (of which there is none, shockingly) and would like to not be sued into oblivion.

Rating: G. Warm and fuzzy pink candy-coated fluff.

Dedicated to the Sugar Quill and to my twin-sister/beta-reader/companion-in-crime, Chelle-sama.  Thanks everybody. 

Note: You don't know the Sugar Quill?  Don't have a clue what the 'First Task' is?  Well, go check it out!  Hopefully this link will work. If not copy/paste http://www.sugarquill.net into your browser.   The Sugar Quill!   

_Sweet_

"Ron, take that out of her mouth."  Hermione admonished her husband, giving him an arched look in the dim light. 

"She likes it."  Ron beamed and crossed the room to kiss his wife's forehead.  

"I'm sure she does, but she's five hours old and she doesn't need any extra sugar."  She reached out, stroking her daughter's tiny foot.  "Besides, what will the nurses say when they see that our baby has a sugar quill poking out of her mouth?"

Ron settled himself on the bed next to his wife and tucked their new daughter in between them.  "They've already seen it.  They think it's cute."

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "I think it's more to do with your charm than how cute she looks with spun-sugar feathers sticking out of her mouth."  

"She's adorable.  What, do you want me to give her a real quill?" He asked grinning.  "She'd look like you, then."  His smile softened and he pressed a gentle kiss to the baby's forehead.  "You'd look just like your Mummy, wouldn't you sweetlings?  You'll have a stack of books and a spew badge and dandelion hair.  Scarily like your Mum."  

"Ron!"  Hermione laughed softly. "S.P.E.W was years ago; though I wouldn't mind if Katherina wanted to work in the Elfish Affairs Office."  Hermione smiled and stroked her daughter's cheek.  "You can do anything you want."  She said softly.  "And you won't have to worry about frizzy, Velcro hair now that Gilderoy Lockhart's come out with that new de-volumizer."

"Lockhart, heh."  Ron snorted.  "I like the fact that her hair is like yours.  It's got style all of its own."

"'Bushy' is not a style," Hermione countered.  "It's a disaster.  Lockhart's hair potions have been a real god-send.  And Katherina's hair is not just like mine; you can spot her head at fifty paces with all this Weasley hair."    She nuzzled all that Weasley hair to prove her point and took a deep breath of baby-scented air just because she could hardly believe it was all real.

"Her hair is lovely, just like yours."  Ron murmured, twisting a few strands of Hermione's hair around his fingers.  "Besides," he teased, "You're just buying that Lockhart stuff because you fancied him."

"Ron!"

"Next you'll be wanting to buy her a Victor Krum broomstick."

Hermione shook her head.  "I've heard that the new Krum model has better maneuverability than the old Firebolt series.  And its braking spells are top notch."  She grinned as Ron made a face.  "Wasn't it you who told Harry he should get one?"

Delightedly, she watched his ears turn red as he gave up on finding a suitable come-back.  "I wasn't thinking straight at the time."  He sighed dramatically, covering his face with his arm.  "Speaking of Harry," Ron said uncovering his face, "He stopped by while you were sleeping.  He didn't want to wake you, said he'd Apparate back when the match was finished."

Hermione had a vague memory of a soft kiss on her cheek and a flash of navy blue robes.  "I think I remember a bit.  He brought Katherina something?"  

Ron nodded.  "I thought I saw your eyes open when he decided to play Sorcerer Charming."  He placed his own kiss on her cheek. "He did bring a present.  I knew we were smart when we named him Godfather."  He sat up and pulled out his wand.  "Accio, Harry's gift."  Something tiny and golden flew across the room.

"What is it?"  She asked as she reached out to touch the shining sphere; wings sprouted out and fluttered leisurely.  "A snitch?"  She smiled as it hovered over the baby, who blinked at it with earnest, toffee colored eyes.  

Ron smiled too.  "It's just a toy; all it does is hover and follow the baby around."  He popped a bit of pink sugar quill into his mouth.  "Harry says that the next one he brings her will be the one he catches at the Quidditch World Cup."  His breath smelled faintly of candy floss.

Tilting her head, Hermione frowned.  "Ron, you were supposed to take that out of her mouth.  Quit distracting me."  She plucked the candy out of her daughter's mouth to her husband's protest and a mild pout from her child.  "What would my mother and father say if they saw her like that?"  She curled around her baby and smoothed her fingers across pink baby-lips, coming up with traces of sugar.  "Their poor dentist hearts would have an attack."

"Your Dad's the one that brought them."  Ron wore the same look of triumph that he had after every chess victory.  "He said it was the least he could do."

"He did not!"  

"Sure he did.  After he saw Fred and George's gift he went right down to the gift shop and came back with these."  Ron held up an entire package of sugar quills.  

Hermione tapped her lip, thinking.  "Refresh my memory; what did the twins bring?  All I can remember is being hugged a lot and your Mum crying on my Mum and Ginny."  Ron looked sheepish; he pointed and she followed his finger to a bag with a suspiciously familiar label.  "Weasely Wizard Wheezes Creepy Crawly Lollies?"  She arched one eyebrow.

"I'm sure they don't really want us to turn Katherina into a bug.  I was thinking that we could use them on Percy's lot when we watch them next.  Give them each a treat and set them free in the yard for twenty minutes, fight-free."  Ron grinned, warming to his topic.  "Or the next time Bill decides to insult the Cannons he can have one and shut-up; that would teach him.  Or Charlie…"  He trailed off with a blissful sigh.  "I never thought I'd say it, but George and Fred are geniuses."

"They're madmen."  But she could remember suspiciously shiny eyes as they'd cuddled their first niece.  "Sweet, but madmen."  

Her husband's smile was something slow and content and loving.  "_She's sweet."  He traced his fingers over the baby's downy cheek as her eyes flickered shut.  And Hermione couldn't help but agree.  Life was sweet._

* * *

Note: Inspired by AlphieJ and Darksied.  And yes, I desperately wanted to name this 'Quill Baby' thanks to Moey's apt turn of phrase.  The name?  Who doesn't like Katherina in 'Taming of the Shrew'?


End file.
